Another Now
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: What if in 'Adam' Tosh didn't think she was dating Adam? Would she give Owen a chance? And what would happen when the rest of team want to reverse the effects?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I am just playing around with ideas. **

* * *

Owen adjusted his glasses as he flicked through the files as Jack rushed passed him holding a locked box with the Torchwood symbol.

"Unlabelled Class D artefacts. Tosh; I need you to run a full check."

"Sure." She called. "Owen, can you give me a hand?"

Owen's head snapped up as she addressed him, and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Happy to." He told her sincerely, moving to follow her.

"Adam." Jack joined. "I know how much you love audits."

Owen's smile faded. He didn't know what it was, but he had never really trusted Adam. Maybe it was because he would flirt with Tosh at any opportunity.

"Ah, it's gotta be done." Adam replied with a smirk.

"If you could ..." Jack started.

"... go through the reports, find out when they came through the Rift." Adam finished. He knew the routine.

"You okay with that?"

Gwen rushed into the workstation, throwing off her jacket. Rhys had made her late... again.

"I have been for the last three years." Adam replied with a smile. It sounded like he was laughing at a joke that no one else understood. Looking around, his eyes fell on Gwen, and his smile faded.

"You're late." Jack informed her.

"Yes, Paris was lovely, thank you!" She brushed it off. They all knew Jack wasn't really mad. Her eyes brushed over the faces of her friends before landing on a strange man. He was wearing a leather jacket and had floppy ginger hair. He seemed completely relaxed in the hub.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked.

Owen and Tosh, who had been stood at the side of the room chatting, both looked up on shock. Why couldn't she remember who Adam was? Had something happened while she was away with Rhys?

But Adam relaxed, as if he was expecting it. He moved towards her, smiling.

"Just cause that's what I said to you on your first day..."

He reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"... remember?"

There was a tense pause as everyone stared at Gwen. Suddenly, she smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Come here, you!" She pulled him into a hug. The whole room seemed to sigh in relief. "Good to see you."

Her eyes moved onto Toshiko.

"Hey, Tosh, you're looking good." Tosh smiled back at her and made her way towards her friend. Watching her go, Owen sighed, before collecting the files needed to officially start looking through the artefacts.

No one noticed Adam sneer. This was just too easy.

* * *

Tosh made her way over to Adam, frowning when she saw what he was doing on the computer.

"Adam?" He quickly changed the screen, hoping she hadn't seen. "What are you doing with your personnel file?"

Turning around, he came face to face with an unhappy looking Tosh.

"Nothing. Just finished updating details of rift activity."

Deciding not to push it, Tosh gestured to a box with intricate patterns on the side.

"Any idea when this came through? It's got a low meson energy reading."

With a sigh, Adam took the box off her and set it aside.

"No, I'll keep looking." He lent in closer to her, putting his arms either side of her against the desk, trapping her. "Maybe you could help me out." He leered.

Watching the action uncomfortably, Owen slammed his tray down loudly on the table.

"You okay, Owen?" Tosh asked, using the distraction to push Adam off her.

"Uh, yes, yes, yes. Don't worry about me. N-no, it's just, uh... this doesn't really seem like... like appropriate behaviour in the workplace." Owen tried to hold Adam's gaze, but faltered under the glare.

Defeated, Owen made his way out to the autopsy area, giving Tosh one last longing look. Whenever he really got a chance to talk to her Adam would always get in the way and chase him off. Owen had always wanted to stand up for himself, but there was something about Adam that made the words clog at the back of his throat.

"We can talk later." Adam whispered to Tosh, moving away from her.

Tosh just rolled her eyes. She was used to this.

* * *

Later that day, Gwen and Ianto were sitting side-by-side on the couch, toying with a gadget. They both looked up as Tosh walked past them towards her workstation.

"Just doing a quick check. We had rift activity two days ago, but nothing seems to have come through." She told them as she made her way to the computer.

Suddenly, from behind the screen a little stuffed rodent peered out.

"Apart from me!" Owen said in a squeaky voice, moving the toy up and down the computer screen. Tosh watched with a fond smile as he laughed, squeezing the toy to make it squeak.

"What is that?" Tosh questioned, trying to contain her smile. He was sweet in his own odd way.

"It's a screen-cleaner. I thought you might like it, um... Do you… do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"Just what I need. A small rodent looking at me while I work." She teased before heading off. After a few steps, she looked back. "I think I'll call it Owen."

Owen sighed before carefully placing the toy at her desk and leaving the room.

"He's like a little puppy, bringing her sticks." Gwen laughed. "When's he gonna realize he's got no chance?"

"Love's blind, apparently. He's idolized her for years now." Ianto commented.

"Oh, leave them alone. I think it's sweet." Adam smirked.

* * *

Owen groaned. He was no further into working out what the mysterious box is. After examining Gwen, who had forgotten who Rhys was for some mysterious reason, he had gone to the conference room to check out the artefact. It was now night time and he was still no closer to figuring it out.

"Worked out what that thing is yet?" Tosh's voice filled the room.

"No joy yet." Owen replied. "But you should have a look at the detail, Tosh. It's gorgeous."

Tosh made her way over to the table and picked the box up. Owen immediately moved to help her and their hands brushed each others. He quickly pulled his hand away, blushing.

"Have you managed to open it yet?"

"Uh, no, sorry." He felt like he was letting her down. "I'm not doing very well, am I?"

Tosh just smiled at him, amused.

"It's fine. It's just going to be a long night."

"Yes, which is why I brought ..." Owen ducked down and reappeared with a red and a blue container. "... some sandwiches!" He pushed the red container towards her. "One for you ... and one for me. Smoked salmon, that is your favourite, isn't it?"

"How d'you know that?" Tosh asked, staring at him. Owen couldn't meet her gaze. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and started to make her way out the room. "I'm gonna need a beer."

"What?" Owen asked, shocked. "While we're working?!"

She stopped and gave him a look. Stay cool, Owen, stay cool.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Yeah, right. Um, relax, kick back, it's a good idea." He watched her leave and the door shut behind her. "Er, not for me though, thanks!" He called out.

He paused before looking round the empty room.

"Oh."

* * *

Owen stayed sat down, pretending to look through a file whilst he waited for Tosh to return. He heard the door open and looked up to be greeted by the sight of Tosh walking in holding two beers. Had she undone some of her buttons? Owen blushed as he pulled his gaze away from her ample cleavage. It was hard to do as she leant over the table, placing a beer down in front of him.

"Go on. Live a little." She held the bottle opener out to him.

"Well, as it's you." He really meant that. He couldn't imagine anything he wouldn't do for her. He took the bottle opener from her and Tosh backed away to sit on the table watching him. "Thank you."

They both took a sip before just sitting there, looking at each other. Owen was the first to beak the silence.

"Tosh..." He said, trying to force the words to come out. She smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. "Um ... um ... D'you really think I look like a rodent?" That wasn't what he meant to ask.

Tosh just laughed and Owen forced himself to join in. After a moment the both settled down into a comfortable silence.

"Come on," Tosh said, standing up and running her hand over his shoulder. "We're going to crack this box even if it kills us."

* * *

Tosh was reading out different test results as Owen examined the box again, looking for anything he could have missed. Looking up, his eyes went to the clock. 10:35. Tosh was right – it was going to be a long night. Ever since Ianto, who was currently hovering in the doorway, had arrived, they had to focus on the work.

"So, according to the molecular breakdown, this potentially alien complex artefact is, in fact, made out of wood." Tosh announced, looking at the others for ideas.

"Well, perhaps it fell in the crate by mistake. Picked up meson energy from the other stuff." Owen offered.

"Yeah, right!" She scoffed. It would never be that simple at Torchwood.

Owen looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, yes, sorry, it's a stupid idea." He mumbled.

"I think Jack brought it in." Ianto joined the conversation.

"No," Tosh said, shaking her head whilst trying to remember. "I thought Adam found it on an excavation a few months back."

"I'll have a look in the diary. I like to log the interesting stuff."

"You write about artefacts in your diary?" She asked, amused at the idea.

"Among other things." He joked, sending her a wink before turning and leaving to find his diary.

"So, we are done for the night." Owen sighed, pushing back from the table.

"I guess." Tosh said, turning to look at him. They both froze, staring at each other, breathing in time.

Owen's hand went up, hesitating before moving forward to push a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"Tosh..." He whispered.

"Mmmm."

"There is something I need to say to you. Something I've wanted to say for a long time." This was it. He was finally going to say it. "I...I love you."

"What?"

"Yeah, there we are. I've said it. I ... I love you. Yes, I always have,  
actually, ever since we started working together, and in fact, I actually ache for you,  
you know, physically. When you're in the room, I when you're in the room I just want  
to reach out and touch you and ..."

"Owen..." Tosh whispered.

"No, no, no, you know, I can't keep this secret any more! My mum said to me, 'Seize the day,' and so I am seizing it, and you know I've got so much love to give you, Tosh, and, and you know, you won't know that unless I tell you. So here I am, telling you that I love you. You know I know there's Adam, okay, but you know, I think... In fact, I know that we would be amazing together, um ... if you would only just give it a chance." He paused. Silence. "Oh, God. Say something."

"Oh, Owen." She whispered, leaning in. At the last second she pulled away. "No... I can't... I can't do this. It isn't me."

Standing up, Tosh moved away, practically running out the door. Running away from him. Running away from them.

* * *

**Just and idea that has been in my head a while. This will probably only be about 3 or 4 chapters.**

**Let me know what you think - reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
